Eat the World
by Xoland 'The Archmage' Tia'alid
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Ichigo was born with one of the many powers fictional characters possess? But this one is one of the less common ones: Digestive Absorption! Anything he eats, he absorbs its power! Traits, unique abilities, or special powers are all subject the this amazing power. Eventual Godlike Fic. Please leave suggestions in a review, but if theylre long, message me! Thanks for readin!</html>
1. Eat the World

**Hello there! It's nice to see you! Sadly, this isn't a new chapter for Tide of the Unknown, but for those who enjoy the occasional Esper story, this is one of those. Of course, it's one of the more Strong Carry type of abilities, if you play mobas, yet is still overpowered to retarded amounts. Also this was sort of Inspired by a manga by the name of Re:Monster that was recently updated on mangapark. It's interesting, so you should check it out. Also all of the stats in this story are based on rough estimates and shady wikipedia pages so if anything's wrong….Blame my laziness to look up legit research. cx**

**Eventually this will become a GodLike fic. Like, it kinda is already...but it will be more of a developing godlike fic.**

**As always, thanks for reading, have a wonderful day, and I listened to Hadouken! while writing this.**

**Specifically Parasite and the various remixes and also Levitate.**

**Also Ewan Dobson. I love Time 2. Especially since I play guitar. cx**

**Chapter 1: **

From the day he was born, Ichigo knew he was different than others. He wasn't afraid to eat, to try new things. And by new things, he meant all things. When he was alone, which wasn't very often, he would eat objects he didn't think would be of any use.

After five years he had realised that he was never grossed out by bugs, or strange plants.

By the age of eight, he had found that all toxic or poisonous things were negated when he consumed them. This opened a whole new array of things he could eat.

At the age of eleven, he was much stronger than any normal person should've been. He had eaten ants by the hundreds, and most would think this is pointless. But Ichigo had researched two things.

Insects and a general description of his ability.

After about an hour of browsing through various websites he found what he was looking for.

Apparently his ability had been coined as the consumption variation of absorption, where the things he consumed had their abilities leeched from them. He knew instantly this was his ability, since when he ate new things a voice would say things like 'You learned the ability: (Ability)'

Other things like special attributed would be absorbed, and this is why he researched insects. He soon learned the average ant can lift up to ten times its own body weight. Some can even lift fifty times their own body weight. This was also mass-proportional, so after enough time had passed of eating ants he was soon able to lift ten times his weight, and this was growing slowly.

But this strength not only applied to his lifting, but everything. And it was not the only thing he gained.

After a year of eating ants, he gained the ability to 'hear' through the vibrations through the ground and walls.

After two years he gained the ant's trait to run nearly 25 times it's own body length every second, or in his case, height. And he was roughly 6 feet tall so he could run just about 150 feet every second. This means he could run a mile in just over 30 seconds. Almost 100 Miles every hour...but this is what he figured online. This meant just about 160 Kilometers in an hour. Ichigo was astonished, but knew he wasn't quite that fast. Yet.

And yet ants was not the only thing he researched. He researched a large amount of insects, ranging from Praying Mantis to Rhino Beetles. And he had a desire in him to gain more strength, more ability, to protect.

Of course...this would take a while.

**Present day.**

Ichigo, age fifteen, was different of everyone else. It was strange, to hear things through the ground. It was strange to see things moving in slow motion when you focused on them.

It was strange to spit glue, or boiling water. It was strange to be able to climb walls with ease, even if the wall was completely flat, no ledges or cracks to grab at. It was strange to be able to lift almost 200 times his own body weight even with a body that looked lean, much like a swordsman's. And this was strength throughout his body, allowing everything to reach this extreme point, not just lifting.

Yet Ichigo could do all these things and more. He could run nearly 50 times his own body height in a second, and nearly jump 300 feet up, and can regenerate lost limbs and non-vital organs in about three weeks. And less importantly, he can regrow teeth in about an hour. He can create venom powerful enough to kill other humans with his bite.

And strangest of all, none of these things...were just given to him. He wasn't born this way, he had to earn these abilities. He was born with the ability known as Consumption Absorption, or Digestive Absorption. This means anything he eats...he absorbs the abilities or powers of them. And most of all, anything Toxic or poisonous, anything inedible, he can eat and digest.

This means he can consume anything he wants...even if it was metal, diamond, toxins, bacteria and anything else you could think of.

After researching about this ability, he realised that no matter what he ate, he would be fine and would be stronger because of it. So he began to research and consume insects, animals, materials with specific properties, and soon, he became extremely powerful. Physically and mentally.

And the absorption wasn't limited to abilities or special powers. Small things like passive properties or special qualities could be absorbed as well.

He researched vegetables, meats, fruits, grains and other things. Becoming familiar with athletic diets, healthier diets, and the science of nutrition, he began eating healthy, and gained more from it than anyone else.

He ate carrots like he breathed for almost half a year, and began to see, _literally_, the extreme benefits of doing this. The first and foremost benefit was his sight was better than any 20/20 person you could find. He started aging slower, and his skin became clearer and any zits he had gotten vanished, especially after he stopped eating sugars and processed breads.

After eating carrots, he noticed these effects remained permanently. His vision never worsened, and his skin remained almost perfect aside from a few scars here and there, which had been healing slowly anyways.

Afterwards, he began eating more vegetables and expanding his diet to more fruits. After eating greens and multiple berries, fruits, and other types of foods coined as 'superfoods' he began to see the benefits in a larger spectrum.

His memory capacity and overall IQ increased substantially, his metabolism went further than a racehorse, which just made his power better because he digested faster, and at this point he was basically immune to things like the common cold, or other light diseases and viruses due to all of the antibiotics. His aging slowed yet again, or at least that's what the voice said. He never questioned the voice in any way...he knew it was there for a reason anyways.

After all this, Ichigo though he had reached the peak of physical condition, but soon realised he had barely touched the surface. He began researching medical sciences and bacteria, viruses, and other diseases and soon came to realise the abilities and traits of the things he couldn't see were phenomenal.

Multiple animals seemed to possess immortality, not in the sense that they could not die, but that they no longer aged after reaching peak maturity. In other words, once they reached their peak, they were kept that way until they died via injury or disease.

The first variant was when the cells regenerated to protective caps of their DNA, allowing the cells to replicate infinitely without accidently replicating the shell as the DNA and creating dormant or dying cells.

The second variant was when the being reverted itself back to a younger age, restarting the aging process. This allowed the being to live forever, still under the limitations of death via injury or disease.

One of the things that possessed the first variant and was relatively common in this day and age among humans...was cancer. Cancer cells had the ability to 'live forever' and was extremely difficult to be rid of it.

After a few months of thinking and researching, he found himself in a situation where he was able to consume cancer, at an emotional cost. A big emotional cost.

To consume cancer and possibly gain and extremely long lifespan, he would have to consume the dead body in front of him.

A part of him told him to, no one would know. It wasn't dangerous, he knew he wouldn't get cancer himself. He knew he could.

The other part of him said it wasn't right. It was horrible. To consume another of his own kind? The law, the punishment wasn't the only thing that tried to stop him, to sway him from this course.

In the end...the rewards outweighed the cost.

He had much to do that night.

He separated the body, within his family's clinic, with tools he found in the kitchen and within the clinic itself. His father didn't know the patient, which had just been diagnosed with cancer an hour before they had went to bed, had died.

Soon after, the bed was clean, the sheets washed, everything back in place, and one fifteen year old teen walked out, no longer having the limit of age.

**The next day.**

He had eaten a person. A person. A person who lived among them for many years before falling to cancer. His mind raced, regretting the things he had done.

Was it worth it? Why had he even done this? He was selfish. A murderer...no. Merely a...Decomposer. He had gotten rid of something that would've rotten anyway, giving no benefit to nature. Yet he gained from it. Still selfish? Possibly.

But the facts remained the same. He had EATEN a PERSON! It was wrong. Morally, Ethically, the laws he had broken. There was no way he had gone back. He had caused sadness beyond belief. More than a family member dying...someone disrespecting a dead loved one beyond belief. The police would find him.

Would they? Few had known, his father didn't know...the family didn't know. There was no evidence. It was all gone, digested. Or was it? Did he forget anything? Had he cleaned everywhere? Had he washed the sheets enough?

The police were experts...they would find him. No. There was no way. He hadn't seen any police officers in weeks. Were they tailing him behind his back? Were they watching him?

Waiting?

Still. Still, he had done these things. There was no changing that. He had desecrated another human being. There was nothing he could do...he was horrible. Disgusting. No...he had done the right thing.

Would anyone in there right mind throw away food? Wait...did he just think of another human as food? He was dead, of course he's food to something, why not him? He gained much from the food he had eaten, others and other things would have gained much less.

Or possibly nothing, perhaps sustenance but nothing else. Maybe disease from the rotting flesh that would have resulted in just a few days if he had not disposed of the body.

Then he was just a cleaner. He wasn't in the wrong, he had done the world a service. He had prevented bacteria, rot, mold or any of these things from forming...which would hurt other things. He had prevented disease, sickness...

School had gone like normal, and Ichigo had pushed last night's event to the back of his mind and soon came to the conclusion that he was scott-free, no one knew. No one would know. No one could know.

After he had arrived home, he knew his father just passed it off as the patient had been moved to the hospital by someone. And if that hadn't happened...he would receive a call tomorrow by the hospital saying the patient hadn't arrived.

Ichigo, laying in his bed, was pondering on all the things he could do. He no longer had to worry about time in the long run. All he had to do was make sure he didn't die by gaining immunities to various diseases and injury and he would live forever.

He smiled to himself. He had achieved what many humans had been trying to get for as long as the idea had been conceived.

After a few hours, his dad and sisters had gone to bed. His homework lay half-finished on his desk, and it was quiet outside.

The light was still on, and Ichigo had nothing to do until he slept.

A small noise filled the room for barely a second, and the wall his bed was up against suddenly had holes in it, which formed into the shade of a body, and a girl with short black hair, a katana, and a black shihakusho stepped through.

_What the fuck?_

His brain processed this as she stepped in his room onto the floor, completely ignoring him.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

She ignored him yet.

"I asked you a question, lady."

Still ignoring him she whispered to herself. "It is near…"

"It's near my ass!" Ichigo kicked her, in the butt, causing her to fly forward and hit the wall, almost breaking it. Ichigo knew he had to hold back a lot. He could break metal easily, after all.

"You're a pretty confident burglar, aren't ya?!"

"You can see me?...and you kicked me…"

"What are you talking about...of course I can see you."

"ICHIGOOOOO! STOP YELLING SO LOUDLY ON THE 2ND FLOOR!"

Isshin, Ichigo's dad, launched through an open door, dropkicking Ichigo across the room, though Ichigo punched him in the chin as well.

"Is there something up with the security system in this house? Look at this guy!"

Ichigo pointed to the girl and Isshin gave a blank face. "Look at what?"

"It's no use, human. Normal men cannot see me...because I am a Shinigami."

**A few minutes later.**

"So you're a spirit...from this place called the Soul Society."

"Mhm."

"And you've come to exterminate an evil Spirit."

"Mhm."

"OK! I'll believe you."

"Mh-"

"Yeah right! Like I could believe a stupid story like that!"

"Wha- but you can see other spirits!"

"I will accept the fact that you're a spirit because my dad couldn't see you. But I've never, ever seen a shinigami before."

"Tch. You have spewed nonsense."

"_First Restraint: Obstruction!"_

Ichigo's arms flew behind his back, locking in place by an invisible force, and he collapsed, unable to move.

"What the hell!? What did you do to me?!"

"This is a demon art, an advanced incantation that only shinigami can use! And you dare call _me _a brat? I would kill you, but law states we cannot harm the living or souls that need to move on."

She drew her sword, and tapped the old man's spirit behind Ichigo on the forehead, who began to glow and fade away.

She sheathed the sword just after, putting her hand on the sheath.

"Wha….what did you do to him?!"

"Soul Burial. It is the process of sending a human spirit to the Soul Society, where they wait to be reborn in this world."

Ichigo was surprised. He hadn't even thought about the idea of there being other types of spirits than what he had seen throughout his life.

"Now, I will explain. There are two types of spirits in this world: 'Pluses' or Good spirits, Human spirits of the recently deceased, and 'Hollows' or Bad Spirits. These souls attack living and the dead to consume spirits to fill the hole in their chest, where their heart used to be when they lost it due to grief or anger after they died."

Ichigo nodded.

"Us shinigami have two missions when we come to the human realm. The first is to pass on Pluses with Soul Burial, or Konso, and the second is to cleanse Hollows by cutting their mask and cleaning their sins and hunger away, again passing them on to Soul Society."

"So you're here to extinguish a Hollow?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean it's around here?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GO KILL IT!"

"Well...for a while, I have not been able to feel its presence. It is like something is blocking my senses…"

In the distance, a great roar sounded. It was a beastly roar, filled with anger, hate, and hunger.

The shinigami stopped, eyes widening, before rushing out of the room at a crash and the scream of Ichigo's sisters.

Ichigo saw Karin, who was almost unconscious, in the doorway.

She passed on just after, and he could hear Yuzu squeal in the background.

At this he almost had tunnel vision, all his senses quieting down and focusing.

With a tremendous effort of will, he stood, shattering the force hindering his movement, yet the lock on his arms remained. He ran out the room, covering the distance in less than a second, already downstairs, seeing a huge masked monster holding, squeezing Yuzu.

He instantly saw red, rage boiling through his vein, his entire being filled with anger at the sight.

His arms flooded with strength, and the force locking his arms together behind his back instantly shattered, glowing yellow kanji flying off of his arms.

He was already moving, jumping through the air at his max speed, launching a punch at the arm holding his sister, a kick aimed at the wrist.

They both met at the same time, the monster's bones and arm completely shattering, breaking and splitting under the tremendous force, the pressure and weight of both blows nearly reaching 26'500 pounds.

12 tons of force, smashing into anything, would shatter and tear it away like rice paper in front of a race car going 300 Kilometers an hour.

Yuzu instantly fell out of the monster's hand, Ichigo catching her instantly and laying her down within the house.

Rukia, however, stood, mouth agape, at what she just witnessed. A human, a teen at that, had just done literally the impossible. He had gone at speeds exceeding her own shunpo, smashing into the hollow and dealing two blows simultaneously with enough force to shatter its arm.

And after all this, he had caught his sister, laid her on the floor, and had lunged back at the monster that had dared hurt his family.

Rukia was shocked beyond belief. This was impossible. This day was impossible. There was no way a normal human, albeit with a large source of reiatsu _he wasn't using _could even come close to something that extreme.

She had heard stories of men lifting 800 pounds of weight off the ground, reaching into the limits of how much force they could exert with their bodies, but this _teen_, barely muscled beyond a light swordsman, possibly a boxer, had done something beyond human capability.

She had heard of shinigami exerting force to lift one ton, 2000 pounds of weight and pressure, in their blows, mostly assisted by reiatsu and the fact that shinigami's bodies had much more capability than a humans. They weren't as limited, as seen by the head captain and the captains under him reaching limits that seemed unreachable to even Rukia, who was a shinigami herself.

She looked back to the human, and saw the the hollow was on its back, ribcage shattered, the hollow basically dead. It's neck was twisted at a dangerous angle, and the strangest part about the scene was that Ichigo was _eating _the flesh of the hollow.

Eating? What the _FUCK?! _He was EATING A HOLLOW?!

But in his enraged state, he didn't see the the hollow had stood, as he was eating a detached arm, and had gone to eat him. Rukia instantly reacted, flash stepping into its way, where Ichigo finally saw what was happening.

Rukia collapsed, bleeding, and Ichigo kicked the hollow away, it vanishing momentarily through a black void.

He ran over to her, and she smiled. "To defeat the hollow...even though you pretty much were...you must take my power. I can transfer some to you…"

She must do this. Even if she had seen the impossible and the strangest thing she could think of at this point, she must do this. If only to preserve her own life and a few other souls.

She had a coughing fit, and he nodded, his anger spilling out of him, worry replacing it.

"Pierce this through your heart...it may work."

He nodded. "Thank you, shinigami."

"My name isn't shinigami...it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The glowing sword pierced him as the hollow reappeared, a flash reverberating through the ground, Ichigo lunged and he sliced off another of it's arms, then sliced through the mask. Rukia smiled, he had defeated it easily.

But the hollow's body didn't vanish like normal. It fell, and spirits that it had eaten, she assumed, flew out of it before vanishing much like the soul she had used Konso on earlier.

Ichigo sheathed the humongous sword on his back, and began to consume the rest of the hollow. It took a few short minutes, but when he finished, he felt much more powerful.

Rukia was confused, shocked, and had seen way too much stuff today.

She passed out instantly.

Ichigo had barely enough energy to get back into his body, or what he thought was, and go back to his room and fall asleep.

Unknown to him, a man and his companions fixed his house and healed his family and Rukia.

Though it turned out differently than he expected.

**The next day.**

Ichigo awoke instantly, grogginess fading within seconds, and he sat up, remembering the rest of last night in the next ten seconds, processing it all.

He noticed instantly his mental and physical prowess had strengthened overnight, and he felt a strange energy coursing through his whole being, strengthening his body and mind.

He took the conscious effort to think about what this energy might be, and his mind flashed back to when Rukia had spoke about how some energy or some force was blocking her senses from finding the Hollow beforehand.

He assumed it must be this energy. And so if it did it to here, why wouldn't it do it to him?

He focused on this energy in him a soon he started to see a blue, flame-like energy covering his entire body. It was bright enough to almost blind him and he felt almost trapped.

How could he stop it from blocking other people's senses? Draw it inside him? Then wouldn't the extra energy further increase his abilities?

_It is worth a try._

He closed his eyes, yet still could see the energy. He tried grasping it, first with his hands, but it was like water- you couldn't grab it no matter how hard you tried.

Then he tried 'grabbing' it. With the same sense he used to see this energy, he tried grabbing the energy, and it started to work. The energy started moving, close to his core, though the closer it got the harder it became.

_I never gained anything by quitting. I will win!_

He started trying harder and harder, and what felt like hours passed. The energy slowed down yet, and eventually stopped no matter how hard he tried.

Then he realized something- again like water, he was trying to keep it inside a container that didn't exist. He was flowing this energy into himself but wasn't keeping it inside, just kept putting it inside.

So while 'holding' the energy, he started to 'create' a big bowl, much like a basin, and started containing the energy in the 'bowl'. It became much easier and once it was inside, it took the concentration off of that, allowing him to focus on the amount of energy outside this bowl.

The energy outside grew smaller and smaller till the bowl was full of this energy, and he 'put' a 'cap' on the 'bowl'. He shoved this effort to the back of his mind, forcing his subconscious to hold the energy. Thankfully, over the years of him gaining strength, he had not neglected things such as mental training, and one of them was meditation.

This strengthened his subconscious, allowing him to multitask much easier.

After he had done this, he could see. The energy no longer hindered his vision, and he could see the small flames of his two sisters and larger, brighter, but still small flame of his dad.

He could faintly see the energies of his neighbors and the people and animals of the people around him.

He could faintly see the ground and the plants, the insects but that had a much more limited range. It would take practice to see energy as good as normal sight.

He let his vision return to his normal, and he already felt better.

He stood, but was unbalanced almost.

He had gotten taller?

His hair shifted slightly, the front of his hair coming down further to almost cover his eyes. His hair had gotten longer? Strange.

He, with small effort, walked downstairs and into the clinic where the ruler taped onto the wall measured your height.

He placed his finger at his height, the top of his head, the looked at the number. An inch taller than two weeks ago, when they had all checked his height.

After walking downstairs he had rebalanced and was walking normally again.

After eating breakfast, he headed out for school...it would be an interesting day.

**Minutes later. Sadly, I'm never going to give an exact value on the time it took to walk to school this day. ;-;**

"Injured?! Or is he…-"

"I'm not dead." Ichigo had thrown his bag at Tatsuki Arisawa, his childhood friend and one of Japan's strongest women. He could relate to her because they were both probably the most powerful people in Japan, yet he was much stronger.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

That was Orihime Inoue, a girl he had known for a few years. She was more Tatsuki's friend, though.

"What's 3rd?"

"History."

"Ah, well Ochi-sensei won't bother me much about it."

"Are you Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Rukia."

"This is Kuch- wait. How did you know her name?"

"She was there when the truck crashed into my house."

She held up her hands. "I haven't gotten my textbooks yet, may I see yours?"

On her hand, written in black marker, was '_Say anything more and you die.'_

Ichigo's eye twitched.

**A minute or two later.**

Ichigo and Rukia had walked up to the roof, and Rukia was bugging him about it.

"Leading me to such a place, what dost thou intend of me?"

"Stop talking in that weird way."

"Weird? Is it not good for someone who learned in one day?"

"You're a few centuries off. Anyway, explain. Why're you at school?"

"You took all my powers, instead of half, and now I cannot return to the Soul Society."

"Wha-"

"It's not your body, but your soul that has become a shinigami, with all of my power."

"And since I have no powers...I'm using this fake body, AND!"

She continued her sentence, interrupting Ichigo.

"You will take over my shinigami duties."

"Ok."

"No you mus- wait. Did you say you will?"

"Yes. I see no point in refusing. I must get stronger anyways. Don't ask."

"...ok then."

Rukia's Soul Pager (which looked exactly like a really old phone) went off, and she pulled it out instantly, checking the screen. "There's a hollow."

She slipped on a red glove with a white skull surrounded by blue flames on, and slammed it into Ichigo. His shinigami form slipped out, and he caught his body. Laying it up against a part of the roof, He tried using his senses again to locate the spirit.

After a moment, he found it, feeling more than seeing it's larger energy. It was easy to sense among the weaker energies.

He opened his eyes and jumped, grabbing Rukia, towards the Hollow.

She was surprised at first, and was even more surprised at the fact that he jumped several hundred feet above the ground, basically flying towards the Hollow, which was now within sight.

Ichigo landed on a building very close to the Hollow, where he let Rukia off, and jumped towards the Hollow, drawing his sword midair. After a second, he had already sliced the spider-like hollow in half, and the souls yet again dispersed from the dead hollow.

Ichigo, much like before, began consuming the Hollow.

Rukia blinked. What? Was he eati- wait. Didn't he do that yesterday? What the FUCK?!

Why did the souls leave? The Hollow's body didn't disintegrate? Why was he _eating _it?! How the FUCK was any of this even happening?! He had a zanpakuto, it felt _exactly _like a thrice-damned asauchi, a blank zanpakuto, so why was the FUCKING HOLLOW NOT DISAPPEARING?!

Ichigo, currently swallowing chewed up meat, which tasted very oddly like a combination of a really beefed-up energy drink and high-quality beef. He had no doubt this was because of the pure muscle it was made out of and the energy flowing through it.

"Hey Rukia! *Chew* What is this *Chew* Energy stuff?"

He was still chewing when Rukia finally got down off the building.

"Why the hell are you eating the hollow?"

"It makes me *Chew* stronger."

"I'm not even going to fucking ask at this point."

"Don't. It's hard to explain."

"Anyways, the energy is reiatsu, or Spiritual Pressure, which is used as the 'power' to fuel our abilities, like the spell I used on you yesterday as well as other things. A basic measurement of how powerful someone is can be gauged by how much reiatsu a person owns."

"How much *Chew* do I *Chew* have?"

"Let it all out. You're containing it, even if I don't know how."

Ichigo blinked. He shrugged and mentally poured all of it out, and Rukia's legs started shaking and she felt pressured to fall to her knees. Her eyes widened as she realised he was halfway to captain level reiatsu, from lieutenant level.

He noticed she was almost collapsing and he sealed it back up.

"Holy shit...are you ok?"

She gasped, breathing deeply. "Yes, it was just...surprising. Let me explain how the shinigami hierarchy works first. The Soul Society's shinigami are divided up into a military. There are 13 Squads, or divisions, and each Squad has a Captain, or the top shinigami, a Lieutenant or Vice Captain, 3rd Seat through 10th Seat, and a large pool of unseated members. Unseated member are generally weak, newer shinigami, but seated shinigami are more powerful, older ones. As the seats lower in value, their power grows. Generally a 4th and 3rd seat will be comparable to a Lieutenant, but won't usually be strong enough to defeat them.

Their Captain is the most powerful, and as such is a great deal stronger than the lieutenants. You are above the average lieutenant but not as strong as a Captain.

Along with these things, the swords Shinigami use also determine how strong a Shinigami is. A new, fresh-out-of-the-Academy shinigami will have a zanpakuto that will be weak, usually blank or in it's first phase. As shinigami grow stronger a 'Zanpakuto' forms, or a spirit to embody the powers of the owner, and will fill the sword, giving it a unique appearance.

Once a Shinigami hears the Zanpakuto's name, it will unlock the second form of the sword, or 'Shikai'. Shikai will give the blade itself a more unique appearance and unlock Sword-specific powers. There are hundreds of types of Zanpakuto, some being elemental like Ice or Fire, Earth or Wind, stuff like that. Some tend to be more Support type, like ones with healing abilities, or Combat type, where defense is mostly disregarded in favor of Offense.

Then they get to be even more specific, Combat types splitting into sections like 'Speed based', 'Strength based' etc, etc. The Captain of 1st squad, or the Head Captain, has the Strongest Fire-type Zanpakuto, and he is also the Strongest Shinigami in all of Soul Society.

Divisions, or Squads, also can have a focus. Squad 11, lead by Captain Zaraki, is purely a Combat-focused Squad. This means they are the front-line, strength based squad.

However, Squads like Squad 12 are science and research based Squads. Squad 12 specifically runs the R&D department of the Soul Society, and they focus on things like technology and other things to help with the Soul Society's task. So things like medicine or special remedies to seal up wounds quickly if no one had proficiency in Healing Kido.

Lieutenants are generally required to have Shikai at least, but do not have to. Captains have to have Bankai, which is the third and final form of a Zanpakuto, usually 10 times as strong as their shikai. These are usually extremely flashy, and big and powerful. There is one exception to this rule however."

Ichigo had never known the shinigami were this organized and advanced. It was amazing, really. He had finished the Hollow and had felt something rustle inside of him, like something murmuring just beyond his hearing range, yet he could hear it but couldn't understand it quite yet.

He wanted to see his Shikai, if he ever got one. Would his Absorption power affect his Zanpakuto? Maybe. Or maybe it's completely related to spiritual matters. Possibly a combination of both? Maybe it's based on personality.

But that was for another time, when he reached that point. Another day.

And it had been a _long _day. Most of the day had been taken up by school and this explanation. He needed to head home.

**Home. Also after dinner.**

Ichigo sat on his bed, back in his body, dead tired. He should go to sleep…

"Ichigo! This closet is perfect!"

Startled, He jumped and looked at the closet, where Rukia sat, dressed in his sisters Pajamas.

"I'm not even going to ask. Good night."

He turned off the light, laid down, and fell asleep.

Much to Rukia's disappointment.

**Fin.**

**Phew….that was a really long chapter. Like 5800 Words. Not even kidding. You should be able to look at the word count up at the top before Chapter 2 is posted. Also sorry but I've lost inspiration for Tide of the Unknown and won't be updating for a while, but I will. Like, I'm working on the outline. Though it could be a few months, maybe 6 or 7. Sorry :/ . Thanks for reading anyways! Have a good day! Or night! Please leave any suggestions you have in a review, but if it gets kinda lengthy send me a message! Also it helps a lot if you left a Favorite or a Follow, it shows me you guys like the story!**


	2. Devour the World

**Chapter 2! Whooo! I have a lot of ideas for this story and it has a lot of potential. As always, leave suggestions in a review but if they get lengthy...send me a message. :D Alas, I have edited/remastered/proofread chapter 1, because I'm lonely and also I have no friends that write so I can't really use them (that sounds bad) for things like a beta reader or someone to help proofread chapters once I post them. Also, literally ALL reviews are appreciated. Even the mindless hate (Which for the 99% of reviews I've ever gotten...ever, have not been) is useful. For my amusement. I even laugh at hate directed at others. Because I know, no matter, what, that the people who write hate serve for amusement and nothing more. At least for me. But for all who give suggestions, edits, and general proofreads, I thank you. (Special Thanks to Deadaleta and Krazyfanfiction1 for giving ideas as well as edits.) However, It is kind of annoying when a reader isn't signed in/doesn't have an account because I can't express my thanks in a reply. However, I will express it in the next chapter! So thanks!**

**Special Shoutout to yet another friend in real life Alex! (He doesn't think I wrote this...tch.) He's cool, pretty funny and tbh he'd be a pretty cool guy to hang with.**

**As always, thanks for reading, have a good day, leave a review, favorite/follow, show some love 3**

**I listened to the 'Skatepark Punks' Playlist on spotify under Browse/Rock while writing this. Some of it is kinda poopy btw, so don't listen if you're really picky. I just use it as background noise. I hate the silence.**

**Chapter 2: Consume the World.**

"Please...save that kid! Tell him he can meet his mom if he goes to the other side...don't let him be alone anymore...Ichigo…"

Karin passed out just after that, and Ichigo laid her down. He burst out of the house, making sure he didn't shatter it accidently and closing it, and felt for Rukia's reiatsu signature. He felt Rukia chasing Sado, or Chad, with a Hollow just behind her, reiatsu flaring. Over the month of practicing and slaying hollows he had almost mastered sensing reiatsu and seeing the environment around him with his newfound sense, probably his eighth one.

He had gone on a small trip for a few days to eat a few foreign animals, and had gained a few new abilities and special attributes, which he found extremely useful.

The first a foremost: Almost complete resistance to fires up to 90 Degrees centigrade, or just about 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Heats up to 300 degrees no longer affected him too much, but could make him pass out after a few hours.

The second one, the ability to breath underwater, and with it, the ability to withstand high pressures underwater. He no longer had fear of any depths of water, except for the fact that some shit he had seen was scary. Like, giant 4-story squids and shit.

Scary.

Along with this, resistance to extremely cold temperatures came with it as well. Almost on the arctic level. It helped, but he couldn't see too many situations where he would need to breathe underwater. His heat and cold resistance he saw as useful due to Rukia's explanation about elemental zanpakuto, and how there was fire and ice as well as others. It was useful to have, anyways.

Another ability he gained was the ability to produce up to 600 Volts of electricity in any part of his body, not get burnt and shocked to shit, and transmit it. He was basically a taser and a defib.

But, out of all of these he found, luckily, something else far more important and overpowered as shit. He consumed over a hundred Planarians, and now can regenerate any body part of his. His vital organs and head included, however they would take a while.

A few small other things have been absorbed, but they were unimportant. He felt Rukia launch a Kido spell towards the hollow, though he knew it wouldn't do anything. He would have to run to save then. Bursting off, at half of his top speed, he rushed through streets towards them.

**With Rukia.**

"_**Why are you so weak? Shed that human shell, Shinig-Kurkh!"**_

Chad launched a particularly powerful punch towards an invisible enemy, feeling an impact yet not seeing it. "Uh….did I...hit it?"

Rukia blinked. "_Did he...did he just hit the hollow?"_

"_**Theres no way...that scared me...hehe. Just a fluke-Kurkhh!"**_

The hollow was launched back after Chad hit it yet again, in the same spot.

Rukia was shocked. Yet another thing impossible has happened since she had arrived here. A human who consumes pretty much everything to grow stronger, and another human with retarded strength, no sense of fear, and a seemingly overpowered luck.

The hollow launched himself up, using his wings, to hover in the air.

"_**Haha! You can't hit me like this-Kurkhh!"**_

A blur literally smashed into the side of the hollow, bringing it down to the road, and when the dust cleared, Chad and Rukia saw that Ichigo had arrived...by flying. Did he fly?

Rukia shook her head and started feeling a particularly nasty headache approaching.

The hollow lurched back after recovering, one arm useless.

"_**Hehehe...careless shinigami. Did you even stop to think about why I was able to defeat and consume two shinigami? This will be your downfall!"**_

A group of smaller, similar-looking minion hollows appeared on either side of Ichigo and spit out globs of leeches, which stuck to Ichigo, who stood there, and blinked. "What?"

"_**Those aren't any normal leeches….there my targets!"**_

The hollow stuck out his tongue, which vibrated, making a screeching noise, and suddenly all the leeches exploded, heat, fire and smoke coming off of Ichigo as he was consumed.

"Idiot! He was careless, and even he couldn't have survived…"

The smoke cleared, and Ichigo stood, his shirt and uniform top burnt off, but otherwise he was completely unharmed.

"_**What the...how did you-Kurkhh!"**_

"Man you keep saying that. Do you have any other impact noise?"

Ichigo had lunged, slamming into the hollow yet again, his body left behind after ejecting himself via a quick, small burst of reiatsu. Even though his sword remained sheathed, the Hollow seemed to get cut.

After lurching back, the hollow fell and Ichigo drew his sword, and sliced downwards, bisecting the Hollow...then started eating it. Rukia just looked away. Chad was trying to wake up Ichigo.

"Look...he isn't in there. He ejected his soul to kill the Hollow that you had hit before."

Chad looked up, nodded, and set Ichigo back down.

Ichigo, after eating the Hollow extremely fast, noticed a few different powers appearing in his mind, the voice remaining calm.

"Ability Learned: Explosive Leeches.

Ability Learned: Explode Leeches (Screech)

Ability Learned: Summon Minion (Leech Launcher)

Ability _Unlocked_: Psychometry

Requirements Met: Listened to enough stories about past events and objects and consuming the speaker

User has acquired Special Ability "Psychometry"

Unlocked new Evolution

Human - ESP User (Extra-Sensory Perception User)

Evolution Unlocked by reaching Requirement 'Evolution Level: 100'

Ichigo's Current Level: 97

Levels remaining: 3

Current Evolution Path: ESP User [Variant]

Path Variant: Resistance Paladin

Path Variant Info: 'Paladin of Resistance' - User who uses ESP Abilities and has retained multiple resistances to Elements and Abilities, Resistance growth rate Increased by 100%, Resistance base percent increased 0% 25% for 'All' Categories. Resistance Paladin Evolution list not unlocked yet. Evolve to unlock."

Ichigo was surprised at the amount of speech the voice had conducted in one continuous stream. Usually it was one or two abilities, then silence. this time it told him info about lots of things, including evolution? Resistance Paladin? ESP User?

Levels? He assumed this was something like the reiatsu levels Rukia had explained to him earlier.

Well, it had been a long day. He had better head home. With Rukia of course. Also Chad.

He had a feeling a few things would wait a while to show up.

He had some new things to think over.

**A few months later. (I'm skipping Grand Fisher and the Menos Grande seen ;-; I will put them in if you guys want them though. cx)**

Ichigo, after a few months of training his reiatsu sensing and his other things, had also gone on multiple trips around the world with his speed, which made travelling extremely easy, to gain and research more powers.

A few weeks of Hollow Hunting had put him up to level 100, when he had fallen asleep, and had 'evolved' into the 'Paladin of Resistance ESP User'. He had gotten three inches taller, his hair had grown to shadow over his eyes and it was more tamed.

But the most noticeable change was his eyes. They had changed from their normal Hazel to a glowing gold, unlike the hollows he hunted, but rather shined with a holy light almost.

He had, after completing his heat resistance by consuming underwater creatures, had unlocked a special ability: Pyrokinesis.

In other words, he could create fire with his mind. Of course, the range was limited but it was powerful. It also had the ability to burn Hollows and other spiritual entities, whether it be plus souls or shinigami.

After much consideration, he had finally achieved the fastest metabolism possible from the human world- he wasn't so sure about the spiritual. After much debate and crying, he had eaten hummingbirds, and had reached metabolism levels exceeding pretty much anything ever. Including hummingbirds.

After other things, his skin had seemed to strengthen to the point that his own sword couldn't cut it, through eating various insects and materials including expensive metals. Which he stole. He can't afford that stuff.

After a lot of searching, and also care about nature, he had eaten many pistol shrimp. Of course, the main ability he had absorbed from them is their crazy ability of being able to create a bubble almost as hot as the sun by snapping underwater.

Of course, this ability combined with his Pyrokinesis easily, allowing him to do a similar thing in air, creating what is basically his own flamethrower with his hands.

He could no longer be poisoned by spiders, snakes, or any venomous creature on the planet and was immune to almost every substance that could kill humans.

After consuming an amount of Clostridium Botulinum, or the bacteria that causes botulism, he was immune to pretty much everything on the toxin/poison scale.

After a few different things, mainly eating, he gained nightvision and also the ability to see infrared. His sight increased, and even though he couldn't even fathom something that could see better than him at this point….he had yet to find a Mantis Shrimp, in other words the shrimp that can see 16 different kinds of light on two different eyes, with 360 degrees of vision, and even if you were to destroy one of its eyes, it would still have perfect depth perception.

Unless he wanted to eat them, and grow little snail eyes like him, he would never reach that.

After tons of research, consuming insects and animals, as well as sleep, he finally attained the strongest form he could in the physical world so far, or 1000 times his own body weight he could exert in pure force in any part of his body.

He was also practically immune to radiation, meaning he could survive fatal radiation amounts. Well, most of the time. During they day at some points, like once every two hours for a minute he was more susceptible.

His resistance to electricity had increased to the point that lightning strikes couldn't affect him at all. And he had proved it to Rukia. Heat and Fire no longer harmed him, unless it was like, the sun or hotter. He knew he wasn't that resistant but whatever. Cold or freezing temperatures no longer hurt him, and he couldn't be frozen. Impact damage was negated by his body and skeletal system to a point that once a car going 200 kilometers an hour hit him and he was fine.

He was pretty overpowered at this point, but he still didn't know what a Shikai looked like, not did he even have one. Which meant he must be pretty weak on the grand scale of things, right?

But he had an odd feeling that he would see one soon.

**Later that night.**

Ichigo walked upstairs with leftovers from dinner. It was nearly midnight.

He knew Rukia had left the house even before he had entered his room. He knew where she was going as soon as he had felt two other shinigami appear in the middle of the night yesterday.

He sat his tray down and started eating his food, practically inhaling it. After finishing he read the note 'Thank you for all these times. Even if they were strange I enjoyed them. -Rukia Kuchiki'

He knew what she had meant. And he wasn't about to let her leave without a regular goodbye. And the shinigami, he knew, would at least imprison her. She didn't deserve that.

Standing, his body was ejected instantly on the floor, and he jumped out the open window, leaving small cracks, and he rushed through the air, covering the distance almost instantly to Rukia.

**With Rukia.**

"Call him. Call the human who stole your powers."

"Just because I'm in a fake-

"It is a _fact _that a human...a mere _human _stole your powers."

"You think I stole them?"

Rukia's eyes widened and Renji turned around to see an orange-haired teen standing there.

"You think someone like me, a human, would _steal _something as precious as one's ability to help and save souls from being consumed?"

"Of course you woul-

"She _gave _them to me because we were in a situation where she couldn't do anything, injured to an extreme, and I was the only one remaining to do something. If I _knew _how to give her powers back to her I would've done it the day after she had given me them, simply because it was _her _job."

"You little human….you think you are above us?"

"I will show you the true meaning of being a shinigami, if you think you are that far above us humans."

Renji drew his sword again, releasing shikai with a shout. "Roar! ZABIMARU!"

His sword flashed, becoming longer and transforming into multiple blades held together by metal fibers, spikes on each blade. "Fall before me, human."

Ichigo smirked, lunging at his top speed he could reach without accelerating with a jump.

Already reaching the shinigami before he could react, he grabbed onto both arms and threw him, the shinigami flying through the air before scraping along the ground, skidding to a stop.

"If you think you even match my power...you will never even fathom my true strength, shinigami."

Renji stood, clothes ripped and skin torn slightly.

"You...human. How can you move at that speed? That was no flash step if I've ever seen one."

"You're right. It was a _normal _step. That's how fast I am. And that's how strong I am. I won't even need my sword to beat you."

"You arrogant little prick."

"And also...I finally get to see a Shikai. Honestly, I'm disappointed. I expected something...special. Something big."

"Why you little…"

Renji lashed his sword out, the blade stretching out towards Ichigo who, with a bored face, caught it. "See? I told you, it's nothing special. You can't even cut me."

Renji, anger flowing through him, lunged, trying to use his fists. He had let go of his sword. Ichigo merely kicked him back, hefted the large Shikai up, and took a bite out of it.

"What the fuck?! You're eating...no! Zabimaru!"

Ichigo just glared back at him as he swallowed whole chunks of the shikai.

"Oh, was this sword special to you? Have you even learned Bankai? Is it worth that much to you?"

Renji stood, rage causing his reiatsu to flicker around him.

After finishing the blade, swallowing the last bit of it, he saw the other man standing behind Rukia vanish, flying through the air towards him. He quickly reacted by whipping around, drawing his sword, and swinging in the same breath.

His sword clashed with the man's, causing a small shockwave to reverberate through the air. The man was obviously suppressed, due to his muted feel on his reiatsu, and was still almost as fast as Ichigo.

It was scary. He knew shinigami were suppressed down to 20% anyways, but at the same time he knew captains suppressed themselves further. If he could travel that fast without being top speed...He could beat Ichigo.

The captain's eyes narrowed. He vanished once again and Ichigo instinctively released a blast of reiatsu as he swung towards where the man appeared, the captain's sword barely missing its mark because he had released that reiatsu.

It had saved his life, the place where the man was aiming was right below the heart, his angle upwards. It would most likely be fatal, though no matter what Ichigo could probably regenerate after a period of time.

The man vanished swinging again, this time aiming for his Soul Sleep, and Ichigo reacted slightly faster this time, grabbing onto the blade and instantly activating his electricity, almost 1000 volts of electricity crackling along the man's blade, burning his hand and starting to jump up his arm.

He instinctively jumped back, but didn't let go of his blade. He clutched his burnt sword arm, and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked. THis caused the already fading anger to spark up again, which caused the captain to lunge again, this time going faster, yet in the same place.

Ichigo slid around, grabbing onto the man's leg, causing him to topple, then grabbed his arm, and felt his pyrokinesis heating up, his hands lighting up in burning hot flame, the man obviously being affected instantly.

The Captain started trying to free himself, and suddenly stopped. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and he left back, throwing a blast of fire at the Kido spell that emerged from him and another blast of fire towards the man's other leg, both hitting their mark instantly.

The man, despite his extreme injuries, stood and choked out raspy words, barely even audible. "Renji….just take….Rukia….go…"

Renji, not nearly as damaged, led Rukia into two doors with light pouring out of them. They vanished, and all that remained was the captain.

"You...I will kill you. I may have spared you before."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. This sounded like a line just before a big power was released.

The man lifted his sword, upside down, and dropped it. Whispered words barely reached Ichigo's words but he couldn't hear the words, just a slight murmur.

His sword glowed, and flaked into pink glowing petals that blew in a straight line, then curved straight towards him. He leaped to the side, barely dodging them but saw they curved, again going straight for him.

He jumped up, and they turned upwards to chase him. He couldn't escape them like this. He ran towards the mna, and a wall of petals appeared, then the one behind him smashed into him, launching him through the wall. He had several small cuts across his skin, obviously not what the man had expected.

He landed in front of the man and launched a powerful kick , it connecting, and the captain launched backwards through the air. Ichigo suddenly felt tired, barely noticing his sword broken, two stab wounds in his back.

"Good...fight….captain." Ichigo saluted the man with two fingers, then collapsed. He was spent, even if he had all those powers and abilities. This was a captain's power. Well...a fifth of a captains power.

He had tons to catch up on. Though all his abilities were mainly from the physical world, not the spiritual. There could be millions of things he could eat that he never would have thought of.

Soon after Ichigo falling, Byakuya limped through the doors that suddenly sprang up at his call. He was burnt, shocked, and bruised. By a mere _human_.

But that human was dead, out of the way. There was literally no chance for him, his Soul Sleep, his powers gone. Rukia's powers were unbound as well, which meant over time she would regain her powers anyway.

Rukia, even if she got her powers back, would be sentenced to death in the end. Byakuya knew it it in his gut.

**The next day.**

Ichigo woke up, blinking the lights out of his eyes, and sat up. He had a few bandages on him, but he removed them. He knew he would regenerate all those superficial wounds quickly enough, anyways. Blood loss was also not really a problem.

After shaking off the last of the bandages, he saw Kisuke open the door and walk into the room. _So that's where I am. I noticed this wasn't my house…_

"So Ichigo...you can save Rukia. I can get you into the Soul Society...under one condition."

"And the condition?"

"You train under me for 10 days."

"Do we have enough time?"

"I expect...someone that has been my enemy will influence the time, but we should have at least 3 days once we get there to save Rukia. If he doesn't...we'll have 13."

"That's plenty enough. Especially with my speed."

"Your speed? Well, with enough time to accelerate, You can go faster than any being in the Soul Society. But that's exactly it- you need acceleration. A lot of acceleration. Your strength, which I have witnessed, is beyond even the Head Captains...and I still cannot figure out how you attained something that amazing. I will give you the tools to accelerate almost instantly. Then….then you will be able to beat Byakuya and anyone else in your way."

"...acceleration. I never thought about that. Well my wounds _are _healed so why don't we start now?"

"We can start. But after regaining your powers...I will have my associate, Tessai, train you for the remainder of the day. He will help you with things like controlling your reiatsu, which I see you have the basics down pat, and Kido spells. They will...help."

"Well, that seems fair. I would rather know how to use Kido spells and not need them than need them and not know how to use them."

"That is the truest thing I've heard for a while."

"It is."

Urahara pouted for a moment before he led Ichigo back, further into the shop until a part of the floor was moved out of the way, revealing a ladder leading downwards.

After descending the ladder, Ichigo turned, realising that the cavern under the shop was _huge_. It looked as if they were in a desert, rocks, sand, dead trees, and a blue sky stretching forever in all directions.

"Holy crap! I had noooo idea this huge CAVITY was under that SHOP!"

"Shut up already Kisuke."

"Fine, Ichigo...you have no humor. Sad, really. Anyways, onto the first Study."

Kisuke stabbed his cane towards Ichigo's head, relieving his soul from his body, a chain connecting the non-shinigami soul to the human body. "Obviously, since you have very little reiatsu right now...or rather, it has been locked away, it's probably hard for you to breath right now. Moving will also be harder."

Ichigo nodded after taking a few breaths in.

"Now...you move extremely well in your human body, no?"

Again he nodded.

"Once you regain your power...you can move _better_. The physical world has no effect on you. This means _no air resistance_. Along with this, you can use reiatsu to amp up physical ability to an extreme level. Right now, however, you need to regain that movement freedom you once had."

Ichigo took all the info in and nodded.

"So for this study...you will have to knock out this girl before she knocks you out."

A little girl appeared, and Ichigo blinked.

"You want me to hit a little girl."

"This 'little girl' has physical and mental abilities allowing her to fight Shinigami."

"That makes sense, for once, but yet doesn't."

Kisuke handed him a head band and told him to put it on, but before he could actually put them on the girl lunged faster than he could react in his current state, lurching back and tilting slightly to the right to dodge.

He jumped back out of the dust, subconsciously noticing he could breathe normally, and move normally as well.

It was strange, like if he was underwater, and then stepping out of the water into fresh air, the breaths being cool and refreshing after not having any for a time.

The girl lunged at him again from the corner of his eye, and he merely lifted his hand, caught the punch, and sunk his own fist into her gut, throwing her back.

Kisuke clapped, arriving at the scene. Making sure Ururu was fine, he looked up to Ichigo. "Now, in celebration of regaining your powers…"

Tessai dropped down, huge axe in hand, and cut the chain connecting him to his body.

"Now the only thing you have left is death...so you must become a shinigami before you become a hollow."

"Say WHAT?!"

"Now, onto lesson 2! Shattered Shaft!"

Where Ichigo was standing a huge hole appeared, instantly, and he fell into it, seeing Tessai fall down with him. "I'm sorry Ichigo...but I must bind your arms for this...exercise? Bakudou 99! Kin!"

Kisuke looked over the edge of the hole, Tessai vanishing and appearing above as well. "Now all you have to do is climb up to the top of this hole!"

"That's not even possible! This hole is like 500 feet deep!"

"If you were a shinigami you could do it!"

"...A shinigami….now I see."

Ichigo sat down, cross-legged, ignoring the almost mind-searing pain pouring in waves from the center of his chest, and slowly entered his Inner Mindscape. The obvious clue was that it was his mindscape that would hold the key because no physical thing could unlock his powers...probably.

After slipping into the world created by his mind and his power, his view rotated, disorienting him slightly. He came face to face with buildings filled with cracks and shattered windows, the ground flaking away to reveal a black void littered with small white boxes.

He knew his zanpakuto resided here, but he didn't see him. He couldn't hear him, maybe because he wasn't speaking. Maybe because he understood that Ichigo knew what to do.

Stretching out his senses and refining them to a point, he jumped off the building at the visual giveaway, one of the thousands of boxes flaming in a bright blue flame rimmed with red.

Falling, he felt his stomach lurch as he fell out of the water filling his world, rushing towards the small box, still glowing faintly.

What felt like years, time going as slow as possible as if just to spite him and mock his true speed on land, faint gods laughing at him as he defied nature and in turn, was punished.

After this time period that went on for ages, he finally reached the box just as what he knew as his Inner World started to collapse. He grabbed the box out of the air, and noticed the top of it opening.

The hilt of a sword slid out of the small box and he grabbed it, pulling with all his might, shattering the box and unleashing the enormous power that was _his _power.

**Outside.**

The entire shattered shaft pit exploded with smoke and debri, one trail revealing the location of Ichigo, newly freed from his restraints.

The smoke, thick enough to touch, spread out over the ground as Kisuke and co. watched eagerly to see what had happened to Ichigo.

Suddenly, a massive reiatsu weighed down on them.

The source of this power was Ichigo, the amount of sheer reiatsu pouring from him amounting to that of _two captains, _nearly crushing Jinta and Ururu, making it hard to breathe for Kisuke and Tessai, who both were captains beforehand.

Massive fissures opened up along the ground as the smoke cleared, revealing an Ichigo with a white mask on, two blood red stripes running from the forehead down into his eyes, black tears pouring from his mask.

Two horns sprouted from his mask, pointing forward menacingly.

One of the horns flashed briefly, before half of it splitting off and falling to the ground, Ichigo smiling as he grabbed the mask from his face.

"Well, Kisuke, it looks like I passed, eh?"

They shared a short laugh before Ichigo placed the mask on the back of his head, it staying on as if it had been strapped on.

In his hand he held a normal-sized katana, the blade blood red and the hilt pitch black, covered in dark grey cloth that wrapped around his arm.

Lifting it to look at the flat of the blade, he nodded to himself. It was good. A nice blade, sharp, yet not too long.

"Alright Kisuke….are you ready?"

"Ready for what, perhaps?"

"The next test."

"Oh...right. Yes."

"I'm assuming it's to get me to release Shikai."

"How'd you know...little dirty cheater." Kisuke made a pouty face, puffing his cheeks out.

"Well I think I pass that one too."

"Why-"

"Consume! Don'yoku!"

A huge blast of reiatsu almost threw Kisuke off his feet, a flash of light and smoke puffing out once again but clearing much faster this time around.

Ichigo stood, his sleeve removed and his arm covered in teeth-like markings, in his hand resting a large blade, almost as large as him, the blade dipping in to shape into a set of teeth, two eyes on the back of the blade, the tip curving up and back into a sharp point.

Ichigo smirked as he hefted the blade up onto his shoulder and promptly collapsed, Shikai reverting into the sealed katana a moment later, his face peaceful.

If you didn't know...it was tiring to regain your powers after being stabbed. Especially when your power amounts to two captain-class shinigami.

**Fin.**

**Wow! It took me a while to write this...I kinda stopped for a little to read some fanfics I needed to catch up on CX.**

**Just above 5000 words, quite a lot if you ask me. That's my goal for every chapter of this story. 5000 words gives me a small challenge as well as gives you guys plenty to read.**

**As always, leave suggestions in a review but if they get lengthy send me a message instead! Then we can discuss as well cx.**

**School has been a drag recently...ugh. But I don't want to bother you about that so I'm going to tell you something good!**

**Recently I have got back into….(cue drumroll)...Anime! Wait, what? Yes, Anime. Now I mean the broad spectrum of Anime. For a while I was kinda burnt out on anime because I had watched a few longer and better ones and I also prefer manga because...I dunno. I just like it better. Korean Manwha is amazing, btw. But anyways, this means series like Blue Exorcist, Death Note, Eden of the East, possibly Deadman Wonderland, maybe Rosario+Vampire, Chaos;Head, Trigun and maybe even Blade of the Phantom Master. (Whoever decided to put any of the Pokemon, Digimon, or Beyblade or whatever series in the Anime section on anything, specifically Netflix, needs to go to a mental hospital for at least 20 years. No. Just no. OK? NO!)**

**But anyways, thanks for reading, have a good day...or night...whatever time it is, and leave a Favorite/Follow, it shows that you guys want more chapters!**


End file.
